Semiconductor devices having a plurality of semiconductor elements (e.g., switching elements) are used in apparatuses, such as inverters that control the motors of, for instance, electric vehicles or trains, and converters for energy regeneration. The inside of such a semiconductor device is typically sealed with resin.
The semiconductor device is configured in such a manner that the semiconductor elements are arranged to be adjacent to each other on a conductive layer, and that an electrode is joined in common on the upper surfaces of the adjacent semiconductor elements (c.f., Patent Document 1).
This configuration, which creates a narrow gap between the adjacent semiconductor elements, degrades resin flowability in the gap when the inside of the semiconductor device is sealed with the resin. The degraded resin flowability causes air to be trapped inside the resin in the gaps, thus remaining as air bubbles.